The New Black
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. Sirius Black lived, and managed to save Remus and Tonks Lupin at the Battle of Hogwarts, now ten years later he gets some unexpected news, he has to raise his grandson, the son of a son, he never knew he had. Plzz R
1. Expect the Unexpected

**The New Black**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, and being contemplative.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, as is fairly obvious seeing as this story is AU. If I owned the rights to it, which I don't, I would have written it like this in the first place...kinda.

A/N AU. Sirius Black lived, and managed to save Remus and Tonks Lupin at the Battle of Hogwarts, now ten years later he gets some unexpected news, he has to raise his grandson, who he had no idea existed. Other AU changes include James Sirius Potter being the same age as Teddy. I'm not sure how to explain this logically, besides changing the year of Teddy's birth. The dates probably won't match up, but please over look that fact, and enjoy it. :)

Chapter 1- Expect the Unexpected

* * *

A short and precise knock sounded on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place at exactly eight p.m. Sirius Black heaved a sigh, he was not looking forward to this particular visit.

Earlier that morning, Sirius had recieved an owl from the ministry, informing him that they would be bringing by a newly found relative of the Black family at promptly eight that night.

Sirius didn't bother to straighten up his home for their arrival, it was probably another pure-blood fanatic he'd have to put up with as a 'relative', Merlin knows putting up with the Malfoy's was bad enough.

There was another knock at the door, this one decidedly less patient than the last one.

With yet another sigh, Sirius opened the door.

Three people stood in the doorway. Sirius recognized two of them as members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The third person was much more interesting. It was a young boy, maybe about Hogwarts age, dressed in muggle clothing, with a band t-shirt Sirius didn't recognize, baggy jeans, and deep red converse shoes.

That gave Sirius at least _some _hope, he was pretty sure a pure-blood fanatic wouldn't wear muggle clothing.

Finally one of the ministry employee's spoke," Mr. Black, this is the young man we contacted you about this morning, Alan MacDough."

Sirius nodded absently, still studying the kid. He was of average height, with looks oddly similar to Sirius's own. He had the'Black family good looks', with intense gray eyes, mostly shielded by his long, dark hair, and a slightly arrogant composure.

When Sirius said nothing, the man continued," Do you mind if we come in, this might be a rather long conversation."

Alan rolled his eyes, and mumbled something along the lines of," I'd rather not."

Sirius smirked slightly, amused at Alan's obvious dislike for being here, but the kid was ignored by his escorts, and promptly ushered inside.

" Feel free to have a look around," Sirius told Alan. The latter didn't have to be told twice, he instantly made his way to the staircase.

Meanwhile, Sirius addressed the ministry men," So who is the kid?"

The older one replied," Mr. Black, this might come as a shock to you, but Mr. MacDough is your grandson."

" I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure in order to have a _grand_son, you have to have a son first," Sirius chuckled.

The younger wizard cleared his throat," Do you remember a woman by the name of Helena MacDough, Mr. Black?"

Sirius froze. _Shit. She couldn't of..._

He cleared his throat," Oh yeah...I met her once, years ago."

"Indeed," the younger one commented," Well, I believe you did a bit more than_ meet _her, did you not?"

" Well..a little bit more, yes," Sirius admitted, coolly.

"Yes, well, your_ meeting _with Helena MacDough resulted in a child. Your illegitimate son, actually."

Sirius frowned," I had a son? How-"

" Miss MacDough gave birth to a son, Connor Sirius MacDough, roughly about eight months after your imprisonment in Azkaban. It seems she didn't want anyone to know her son was the child of an alleged murderer, because she never told anyone the truth."

"That we know of," the older ministry wizard added.

"Well what happend to her? To..my son?" Sirius demanded, still trying to take in the gravity of the situation.

The older one spoke again," Miss MacDough married about five years after the birth of your son, to a wizard by the name of Eucerin Burke. Three years later, Helena Burke was killed in a magical accident that we are not at liberty to discuss with you."

Sirius ground his teeth together, " Then tell me what you _are_ at liberty to discuss with me."

"R-right," the younger one stuttered," Mr. Burke raised your son until his death when Connor was seventeen. He inherited a fairly large amount of money that sustained him through school."

The man paused.

"Well?" Sirius prodded.

" Connor apparently fell in love with Macadrian Blishwick, a young witch he attended school with. They were married shortly after finishing school, five years before the end of the most recent war. During the war, both of them remained elusive, and Alan Eucerin MacDough was born in the winter of 1997."

Sirius sighed, not liking where this was going," What happened to Connor and Macadrian?"

" In 1999, Macadrian MacDough nee Blishwick, went missing. She wasn't found until two years ago. As it turns out, she was attacked by a rogue vampire, and had become one herself. Alan's father was killed by another vampire, upon trying to convince her to return."

Sirius began to pace subconsciously," Ah, so he is an orphan."

They both nodded," While trying to trace his lineage, to find a suitable guardian, we discovered about Helena's relationship with you. All blood tests were positive in showing that you are Alan MacDough's paternal grandfather."

"And his legal guardian," Sirius inferred.

"Well," the older ministry wizard sounded hesitant," if you agree to be. We can always place Mr. MacDough back in foster care."

Sirius appeared astounded," Why the bloody Hell would I leave my grandson in foster care, when I'm perfectly capable of raising him? If this is about my..past history-"

The younger man cleared his throat," No sir, it's about _his_."

Sirius broke out into manic laughter," He's what-ten years old? What kind of 'past history' could he have?"

" Mr. MacDough has had...incidents while being in foster care. He's had about seven different homes in the past two years, all of them returned him to the care of the ministry based on rebelliousness, a disregard for their rules, and countless pranks and stunts."

Sirius grinned," I think I'm going to like this kid-"

At that moment there was a loud bang from a floor above, and the floor shook, causing dust to fall from the rafters above.

The two ministry wizards shared a look," We must be going now, Mr. Black. Good luck."

The first one exited, but the older one paused momentarily," If I were you, I'd expect the unexpected, Mr. Black."

As if on cue, another ominous bang echoed through 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

A/N Not the best beginning ever, but please give it a chance, and review!


	2. Denial is the First Step

**The New Black**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, as per my usual.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP, nor do I own any of the other characters.

A/N Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert and favorite lists! I would **really **appreciate some **reviews**, even if they are only a few words, it helps inspire me to write more often. I'm not so sure about this chapter...but without further ado, here it is:

Chapter 2- Denial is the First Step to Acceptance

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath...and then another one...and another. Despite his confidence in front of the ministry wizards earlier, he wasn't so sure he could do this.

Sirius didn't have the first clue about raising a child, yet alone one who had apparently inherited his knack for... disregarding the rules, so to speak.

First thing was first though, Sirius had to find out what _exactly_ Alan was doing to cause all that noise up stairs. He started up the stairs, but half way up had a 'brilliant' idea.

He transformed into his animagus form, a large black dog. It would make things interesting, that was for sure.

It wasn't difficult for Sirius to find Alan, the constant sound of whizzing and at times, loud thuds, led him to the third floor. Still in dog form, he scampered forward, only to nearly be squashed by Alan. The kid was flying. On a broom. In the hallway.

Upon seeing the 'dog', Alan panicked and slammed the broom to a full stop, narrowly missing Sirius.

Unfortunately for Alan, the force of the broom coming to halt in such a confined space, sent him flying through the air, and straight into a wall.

Sirius tried to hide his laughing, and trotted over to the now groaning boy, barking like mad.

Alan quickly shuffled to his feet, " Nice dog...I-I'll put the broom up, is that what you want?"

Sirius barked an affirmative, and to his bemusement Alan quickly returned the broom to the broom closet.

When Alan turned back, he figured it'd be as good a time as any to freak the kid out, so he began to transform, back into his wizard self.

Alan stared at him in wide-eyed amazement," How did you _do_ that!"

Sirius chuckled," Skill."

"Can you teach me? That was bloody brilliant!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow," It takes years and years of practice."

"But," Alan persisted onward," you_ could _show me how to do it."

"Ha! Maybe in a couple years," Sirius replied, starting down the staircase.

"Fine," Alan said, testily," You're probably too old to teach it to me anyway."

Sirius paused," I am _not _old."

"You're my grandfather, you have to be old," Alan told him simply.

Sirius frowned," Just because I have a grandson_ doesn't _mean I'm old!"

"Denial is the first step to acceptance," Alan supplied, much to Sirius's annoyance.

" I am not old!"

"Are to." Alan stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

Sirius glared, " Are not."

"Are to!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are too!"

He wanted to continue to argue with Alan, but someone had to be the adult in this house, so he changed the subject," Have you decided on your room?"

"Er..."

Sirius sighed," I'll take that as a no. The house has a ground floor, with the kitchen below, then three more floors." He'd decided to leave out the part about the uppermost floor, where his old room was.

However, Alan had already seen it," What about that...other floor? On top of the third."

"You don't want one of those, they're old," Sirius tried, the two were now once again at ground floor.

"Ah..just like you, _grandpa_," Alan inferred, grinning.

"I am_ not_-" Sirius sighed," Fine. Which room do you want?"

"How about that one on the top floor, with the pictures of the motorcycles and hot chicks?"

Sirius scoffed," How old are you again?"

Alan shrugged," A man knows a sexy woman when he sees one."

Sirius snorted. _At least he had good taste._

_"_Fine. Do you have a trunk with you?"

Alan nodded, and pulled a minimized trunk from his pocket. With a wave of his hand, Sirius sent it up to his old room.

" I'm going to tell Kreacher to start on dinner. What would you like?"

Alan shrugged, already making his way up the stairs," Who's Kreacher?"

"The house elf."

Alan looked at him oddly," You have a house elf?"

"Unfortunately..."

Alan shrugged," Rightio then, _gramps_, I'll see ya at dinner."

Sirius scowled, and stalked off toward the kitchen.

* * *

A/N Please review?


	3. Definition of Awkward

**The New Black**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, as per my usual.

Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter...hmm nope I don't have it.

A/N Alright, here is chapter three, and hopefully I'll receive some more reviews? Please? Also, any ideas and things you have, please leave it in a review. :) Thanks.

Chapter 3- The Definition of Awkward

* * *

Dinner was a lesson in awkward, even to Sirius Black, and let's face it...some of the things he says are pretty awkward.

Sirius sat on one side of the absurdly long table, and Alan sat at the other. Kreacher seemed to vanish as soon as they started eating, and Sirius had to commend the little bugger on that, it was a smart move.

Alan, Sirius found out, didn't speak much when food was involved, which Sirius thanked God for, because he didn't either. So, the majority of dinner both grandfather and grandson shovled food in their mouths, and the only sound you could hear was that of forks scratching plates.

Eventually, both of them ran out of food to occupy themselves, sending the two wizards into an awkward silence. An _extremely _awkward silence.

After several minutes it was Alan who broke it," A gay baby was just born."

Sirius gave him a look," What...?"

" It's just a saying, old man, _chill_."

Sirius sighed," Of course it is."

Alan nodded," Yeah, I saw it on a muggle sitcom, this one drunk guy always said it when there was an awkward silence."

Sirius allowed himself to chuckle softly," So you like muggle sitcoms do you?"

Alan raised an eyebrow at that," Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Alan seemed to be expecting Sirius to make a snide remark.

Sirius broke out into a fit of laughter," No. Actually, I have some old copies of some muggle sitcoms from the seventies, if you're interested."

Alan gaped at him," Am I _interested?_I'm bloody ecstatic! Can I see them now?"

"I have to find them first," Sirius replied, still unable to hide his amusement.

"Well go find them then!" Alan demanded, standing up in excitement.

"Not quite yet," Sirius clarified, rubbing is head absently," Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Alan glowered down at his plate," There's not much to tell. I'd much rather go find those sitcoms."

"Obviously," Sirius muttered.

"What was that?" Alan's head snapped up.

"Nothing at all," Sirius retorted," Now, tell me about yourself."

"My name's Alan. There, that was about me."

Sirius ground his teeth together," How about something that's not plainly obvious?"

Alan smirked, enjoying Sirius's annoyance," Well, I'm remarkably good looking, but that might be a bit obvious."

Sirius got to his feet rather loudly at that statement, and strided to his liquor cabinet, grabbed some fire whiskey and said to Alan," I'm going to sleep."

"Night, _pops."_

Sirius frowned, suddenly astounded by how much his grandson acted like him, but shrugged it off, and went up to his room.

* * *

Alan sighed, running a hand through his thick, dark hair. He knew it wouldn't be long...and he'd be at Hogwarts, away from the ministry and foster homes, and away from his grandfather, who Alan was sure hated him.

_Only eleven months, _Alan thought to himself. With that thought still in his head, Alan stood up, and started toward the door.

Halfway there, however, an idea struck him. He turned around, and quietly walked over to Sirius's liquor cabinet. He slowly opened the door, and was happy to find it wasn't rusty and it didn't creak, he then reached in, and grabbed...about four bottles of fire whiskey.

* * *

A/N I know, it's short, and it took a while, but please don't hate me. And please, please, please **review.**


	4. Anti Aging Problems

**The New Black**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, and finally starting to enjoy summer. :)

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Harry Potter. It's that simple.

A/N Okay, several of you (And by several I mean, the only two reviewers on this story) have expressed the need for more characters, so they will be here soon, please be patient. And thanks to _horus346_ and _K.-writter12 _for taking the time to express their opinions. I hope you are all enjoying the story. **Now, I just wanted to remind you, before this chapter, that James Sirius's birth date is now the same as Teddy's, and that Remus and Tonks are alive. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4- Anti Aging Problems

* * *

Sirius groaned. He didn't want to go to work today.

Not that he didn't love his job, being an Auror was all he'd ever wanted to do, but along with the fact he had to get up early on the mornings he was on duty, he had forgotten about Alan.

This meant his newly discovered ten year old grandson would be home alone, all day. Now, for most people leaving a ten year old home alone wouldn't be **that **big of a problem, but most people weren't Sirius Black, and most people didn't have a mini marauder running around their house. Not counting Remus and Tonks and Harry and Ginny, of course. They probably knew _exactly_ what he was going through...or not.

With a sigh, Sirius dressed and grabbed his stuff he'd need for work today, then headed down the stairs. He still had...ten minutes to be at work. That should be enough to eat breakfast and threaten Alan on pain of death if he should do anything, hopefully.

To save time, Sirius decided to apparate straight to the base of the stairs, but when he got there he saw something _unexpected..._to put it mildly.

Alan was sprawled out on the bottom couple stairs, completely knocked out.

Sirius leaned down next to him. The kid was still in the same clothes he'd been in yesterday, and he reeked of alcohol.

With a sigh, Sirius shook him slightly. No response.

He frowned, eyeing his watch, he had two minutes to get to work now.

Cursing inwardly, Sirius tried to revive his sleeping grandson once more," Alan! Wake up, I have to go.."

Alan mumbled incoherently, and snuggled close to Sirius.

With a huff, Sirius pulled out his wand, and touched it to Alan's head, silently mouthing a spell to wake him up.

Right on cue, Alan's eyes snapped open, noticing how he had snuggled up to his grandfather, he instantly shot up, his face turning red with embarrassment...only to wince, close his eyes, and fall back into his previous resting spot.

" Wha-"

Sirius interrupted him abruptly," How much did you drink?"

Alan groaned," Dunno. A little.."

Sirius sighed," If I didn't have to go to work right now-" He made a noise of frustration before continuing," I have to go, I'll be back at five, don't do _anything. _There's some hangover potion in the cabinet next to the liquor, I don't think I have to tell you where _that_ is."

Alan's only reply was," Mmph."

Sirius nodded," Good to know we understand each other." Then, with a pop, Sirius was gone.

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

Alan jolted awake, to find Kreacher's ugly face hanging above his own, and he screamed...a bit shriller than he'd care to admit.

Kreacher glared at him," Kreacher was instructed by Master Sirius to watch you, Master Alan."

Alan frowned, hand clutching his chest," Did he tell you to give me a heart attack while you were at it!"

Kreacher obviously missed the sarcasm," No. Is there anything you require, Master Alan?"

Alan got to his feet slowly," What time is it?"

" Eleven-Thirty."

Alan clapped his hands together at that," Alright then...how about some food..."

Kreacher, still glaring, nodded, and stalked off toward the kitchen, whilst Alan shuffled up the stairs, his head still buzzing slightly, to change clothes.

* * *

"Teddy, I'm going to Sirius's now, if you wanted to come," Remus called down the hallway, as he shrugged on his shabby coat.

As he expected, there was a loud bang as Teddy ran out the door of his room," I'm coming!"

Two seconds later, a tall, blue-haired ten year old rammed straight into Remus.

Remus chuckled slightly, ruffling his son's hair, which momentarily flashed it's natural light brown color, before returning to a bright shade of blue.

"Are we apparating?" Teddy asked, curiously, his hair changing back to his favorite appearance, light brown with a streak of electric blue in the front.

Remus shook his head," No, we're using the floo."

Teddy frowned, but didn't complain.

" I'm hoping we can join your mother for lunch after we visit," Remus continued.

Teddy nodded, grinning," Can we go to Honeyduke's afterward?"

Remus chuckled, Teddy, like his father, had a deep love for sweets, especially chocolate.

Remus and Teddy both took a handful of powder, and were off for their quick visit at 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Alan paused mid-bite, an odd sound catching his attention.

Several foot steps reverberated from the next room, and a slightly hoarse voice called," Sirius?"

Alan frowned, and strutted over to the other room. The one calling for his grandfather was a tall, thin man. his face appeared weathered, especially with the scars, and his clothes were worn. Next to the man was a boy, about Alan's age. He resembled the man a good bit, though without the scars or gray hairs.

As soon as they saw him, the older one's eyes grew wide with shock. Alan sighed, expecting a loud reaction...maybe they'd even call in the Auror department on him...

Instead the man seemed panicked," Sirius, what have you done? I told you not to drink too much of that anti-aging potion...we had no idea of the side effects!"

Alan blinked, they thought he was Sirius. More accurately, they thought that Sirius...had gone overboard on anti-aging potion and had literally de-aged himself.

Alan grinned, it was time to have some fun.

* * *

A/N Please review, it's very important to me!


	5. A Very Rewarding Friendship

****

The New Black

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music :)

Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Harry Potter, which should be obvious if you've read the past couple chapters.

A/N Thank you to_ K.-writter12 _and _Tentrees _for reviewing. To _K.-writter12, _I loved your little mini conversation between Sirius and Remus, I can imagine that happening so well! To _Tentrees,_ You are so right, Remus has no idea what this meeting could lead to...Now, please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5- A Very Rewarding Friendship

* * *

The longer the two visitors stared at Alan in shock, the larger his grin became.

"Why are you grinning?" the older man demanded, frowning," This is...a _disaster."_

Alan cleared his throat, hoping he could pull off something Sirius-like, but rather doubting he could," Well, I like to look at...this new development as an _opportunity_."

"Are you actually saying," the man said, sounding incredulous," that you wanted to look like you're the same age as Teddy?"

Alan glanced at the kid next to the man, who must be Teddy. He was taller than Alan, but did appear to be the same age.

"I think you're just jealous of how good looking I am now," Alan replied.

Remus glowered at 'Sirius'," Oh yes, Sirius, that's exactly why I'm upset."

" That's good for you, mate," Alan clapped the older man on the back," It takes a real man to admit the truth like that."

Remus sighed," Yes, well, before I take you to St. Mungo's to get this_ little _mishap fixed, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, just to make sure you are Sirius."

Alan laughed nervously," Right...but first, let's have some tea, you know to calm the nerves and what not."

Alan quickly dashed from the room, hoping for_ anything _he could find to answer these questions. He didn't know a thing about his grandfather!

* * *

Teddy turned to his dad," I'm going to the loo."

Remus nodded absently, his mind was still on the 'situation' obviously.

Teddy then started off in the direction that 'Sirius' had run off in. Something just wasn't quite right, and Teddy was going to find out what.

It didn't take long to find 'Sirius.' He had traversed under the kitchen, into Kreacher's 'room', leaning against the wall with his eyes tightly closed.

"What's up _Sirius_?" Teddy asked, the sound of his foot tapping against the hard floor reverberating through the tiny room.

'Sirius's head snapped up," What are you doing here?"

Teddy shook his head," I believe the question is, what are _you_ doing _here?" _

" I live here," Alan replied, smirking. He was being honest, after all.

Teddy frowned at him," If you're Sirius Black, then who am I?"

Alan glared up at him," How am I supposed to know?"

Teddy grinned," Exactly! If you were Sirius you'd know."

Alan sighed," Fine. I'm not Sirius, you happy now?"

"Not quite," Teddy answered," Who are you?"

"I'm the best looking wizard you'll ever meet," Alan supplied, albeit unhelpfully.

Teddy glared at him," You know...you do sound an awful lot like him...and you look like him too. Are you related?"

" I'm his grandson, Alan."

Teddy eyes grew wide, and his hair flashed bright pink," GRANDSON?"

Alan slammed his hand over Teddy's mouth," Shut it...wait a second did your hair just turn pink?"

Teddy glared up at him, until Alan finally got the message to let him go," I'm a metamorph-"

There was a sound from upstairs and both of the boys froze. After a few seconds, Alan spoke again," Listen, you don't blow my cover...and I'll do whatever you want."

Teddy raised an eyebrow" I don't want anything, I just want in on the prank. I'll even tell you what you'll need to know to answer my dad's questions."

Alan grinned," I believe this is the beginning to a very rewarding friendship, mate."

* * *

Sirius was sitting at his desk in the auror department. To his disappointment, all he'd had to do his enter shift thus far was paper work.

That was until a very flustered Harry came running into his office.

"Sirius...what are you doing here? Remus said..."

"Don't always listen to Remus, Harry, he talks nonsense most the time. And as to what I'm doing here, I'm supposedly working as an auror, you know kicking dark wizard ass and whatnot, but I'm stuck in here, looking through piles of pointless-"

"You don't understand, Sirius," Harry interrupted," Remus just sent a patronus to my office, telling me you had turned yourself into a ten year old using anti-aging potion."

Sirius jumped to his feet, and muttered one word.

"_Alan_."

* * *

A/N Please Review?


	6. No Match for the Marauders

**The New Black**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, wishing it was summer forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and that is very unlikely to change in between chapters, so I don't know why I need one of these every chapter.

A/N Here we are, at chapter six, thanks to _K.-writter12, Twilightbuster, and The Breeze _for reviewing the last chapter. :) I hope you continue to read, enjoy (hopefully), and review.

Special A/N to _K.-writter12: _**I really liked your little mini conversation between Remus and Sirirus that you left in one of your reviews, and I'd like to base a scene off of it. I wanted to ask you before I did, though, so please tell me what you think in your review. **

Chapter 6- No Match for the Masters

* * *

Alan was feeling more confident after Teddy's quick run through of possible questions Remus could ask. The answers seemed fairly simple to remember, in fact, Alan even managed a slight swagger upon re-entering the room.

"You're finally back, I see," Remus greeted the two of them, he appeared to have calmed down considerably in their absence.

'Sirius' nodded," Right, so about those questions, Remus-"

Teddy walked in then, he and Alan had decided it would be less conspicuous if they walked in at separate times.

"Sirius, what about that tea you promised?" Teddy asked," I'm _dying_ of thirst over here!"

Alan chuckled," Oh yes, I'll go get on that right now." Alan had to give it to him, Teddy was actually a pretty good actor.

Alan spun around, intent on going over those answers Teddy had fed him while fetching the tea, but found his path blocked by someone he didn't recognize.

The man wasn't very tall, with messy dark hair, and green eyes, and glasses...and a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Merlin's beard! You're-"

Teddy kneed him in the back to make him shut up, unfortunately that's when they both noticed the_ other _visitor.

Sirius.

The _real _Sirius.

Teddy's hair dulled to a gray color, and Alan could have sworn his face was the same shade.

Whilst Alan stood, in slight disbelief, Teddy turned back to his father.

"You knew! You knew the_ entire _time, didn't you?"

Remus smiled at his son's slight indignation," I'm not quite as foolish as I look, am I , son?"

Teddy sighed, and glanced at Alan, who merely shrugged," Well...I guess we better get that tea, huh Ted?"

"Not so fast," Sirius spoke up from behind Harry.

Alan paled, but the three adults suppressed a laugh.

" You see, Alan, your petty pranks are no match for the _marauders_...and Harry, of course."

Alan seemed at a loss," Wait, who were the marauders again?"

Teddy sighed," I told you-"

Sirius laughed," No it's quite alright Ted, I think I'll tell him _that_ story later."

Alan glowered at his grandfather," _What _story?"

" You'll find out soon enough, I reckon," Remus explained.

Sirius nodded," Well, I guess I better introduce all of you...Alan, this," Sirius slung an arm around Remus's shoulders," rather shabby looking cad, is my closest friend, Remus Lupin."

Remus shook Alan's hand," It's nice to be _formally_ introduced to you, Alan."

Alan grinned," Likewise."

"And the little bugger beside you is Teddy, but something tells me, you've already introduced yourselves."

Teddy and Alan shared a look, then Sirius moved over to Harry.

"And this," Sirius indicated Harry," is my godson, Harry Potter."

Harry and Alan shook hands, Harry smiling the entire time. " I wish James were here, he's the same age as you and Teddy."

Remus chuckled," Now, _that_ would be one Hell of a team, if we got those three together."

Harry nodded in agreement," It would be bloody brilliant. They might even give the marauders a run for their money."

Sirius shook his head," Now, let's not get carried away...

* * *

A/N This is waaay too short, I feel like I'm really missing something, but I'll update again as soon as possible. :)


End file.
